1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory module, and more particularly, to a memory module having an optical window, a memory system having the memory module, and a method for manufacturing the memory module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional optical packaging methods may utilize active and passive alignments each of which may include an optical fiber. In packaging a chip die by using two packaging methods, a packing cost may increase.